Skrillex
Skrillex is a space angel appearing in the Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion series. He is also the main protagonist of the series, appearing in all three of the stories. History The Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion Skrillex first appeared in Tokyo-3 after Shinji entered EVA Unit-01. He drops a sick beat for Shinji to dance to, but is countered by Gendo. Skrillex then eats Fun Dip, and summons Dead Mau5. He then takes off his head, an throws it at Gendo causing a massive explosion, and then the episode ending. Skrillex appears in the real world, apparently with Gendo. The Expanded Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion Skrillex makes his first appearance after Rei summons him with her kazoo. After Asatan becomes hostile, Skrillex counters and Rei pop some sicks moves on her. Asatan counter attacks using her poop ray, but Skrillex reflects it using his sick stereo system. After a voice says " YOU ARE MY CINEMA, A HOLLYWOOD TREASURE!", Rei turns into a theatre, where she protects Skrillex before he launches at Asatan into a tennis-like rally. Astatan eventually misses and is hit with Rei theater, killing her. He and Rei are then sucked up into Gendo's butt hole, ending the episode. The Complete Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion Skrillex first appears in the intro as a naked lady(?). He then shows up in the small recap, showing his previous adventures. He then appears to fight Ramiel. After Ramiel turns into Gendo, Gendo launches Ramiel shards at the group, but Skrillex reflects them with his stereo system. He then whips out his dick bass cannon and loaded it with RITzuko's crackers, and shot at Gendo temporarily defeating him. After Pen Pen reveals himself as the true mastermind, he makes MP EVA attacks, which Skrillex counters by saying “DROP IT DROP IT BOMB BOMB!” causing Misato to send out hellfire missles. He then combines with Misato's missles and RITzuko's crackers to attack SUPER MP EVANPENDO, but showing little damage to him. Shinji then shows up, who asks Skrillex to drop a sick beat which causes everybody to drop and pop sick moves, in which the villains do the same, causing a massive dance battle. They are then saved when Rei, Dead MAu5, and the other EVA units appear, and defeat Gendo and Pen Pen. Abilities - Giant Size: Skrillex usually appears in giant size, but it is implied in the Truth of Evangelion 3 that he can go normal size as well. - Sick Beat Dropping: Skrillex can drop a sick beat whenever a drop phrase is made such as "YO SKRILL DROP IT HARD!" - Dead Mau5 Summon: Skrillex can summon Dead Mau5 by consuming Fun Dip. - Dropping Sick Moves: Much like everyone else in the series, Skrillex can drop some pretty nasty moves, and can even combine it with others efforts. - Teleportation: Skrillex can teleport or suddenly appear in each episode he's in. - Sick Stereo System: Skrillex can whip out giant bass speakers that can reflect attacks like Asatan's poop ray. - Bass Cannon Dick: Skrillex's dick is actually a bass cannon that works similarly to the speakers, excet he can combine them with other character's powers like RITzuko's crackers and Misato's hellfire missles. Trivia - Skrillex was originally supposed to be the villain of the story. After Gendo was added, Skrillex became a protagonist instead. He is still hinted at being an antagonist at the end of the Truth 1, but was quickly "debunked" in the later stories. - Skrillex is the only character aside from Gendo Ikari to appear in all three of the TANGE stories Category:Evangelion Category:Protagonists Category:Characters